tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pony F. Krueger's Boiler Room
About the blog: This blog was set up to give Pony Krueger his own space. With aims of staying as true to character as possible , for the most part it is an ASK and ART blog. the Boiler Room is''' NSFW''' it contains horror themes, gore , swearing, sexual content (both consensual and non-con) , and at times drug refrences. About the art (Pyrodarknessanny) the art work for the boiler room is done by PyroDarknessAnny, of deviant art. on occasion there will be the odd gift pic or art trade image posted that has not been drawn by her. in that case full credit to the original source is given. Pyrodarknessanny is still experimenting with her art style as a result the way characters are drawn may change slightly over time. For now 2 mane drawing types can be found on the blog, 1 that resembles a texter or water color “sketch” these are often used to respond to the asks as they are quickest to draw, and a more detailed full colour digital drawing. out side of the Boiler Room PyroDarknessAnny also makes custom ponies from time to time. Where is the boiler room? What is it exactly? the Boiler room is a “pocket dimension” a warped space created , and inhabited by Pony Kruger. the boiler room connects the dream realm to the waking world. its access point from the waking world is located in Twilight Sparkles basement , tho it is some what of a “one way door” that only a select few can operate, and even fewer know about. About Freddy : the ponyville slasher Freddy started out as a fairly typical earth pony stallion, for a while he worked at the ponyville school as a Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters groundskeeper , during this time he developed a brief relationship with Cheerilee , tho this was cut short when he was executed be the towns folk for a collection of unspeakable crimes. Due to the traumatic circumstances of his death he transpired into something far more dangerous that what he was when he was alive, thru these events he became a NightMare. a Supernatural being who stalks the dreams of the living, tormenting them and feeding off of there fear and anguish. Powerful enough to cause effects in the waking world such as brutally killing ponies in their sleep. Personality / character : this incarnation of freddy is 8/10ths Robert Enguland (80’s) Freddy and 2/10ths Jackkie (2010 Remake) Freddy. For the most part he is a bit of a joke, in the way he goes about his kills, making bad puns and using terrible one liners. At times he is quite camp and often caught out wearing mares clothing, or even going as far to take on the form of a mare for the sake of a few laughs. on the same token tho he does have a serious side and can be very aggressive , both in a violent manner and a sexual manner. After all he is a predator. Abilities / attributes as a Nightmare: there are a number of “ tricks” that he is fond of using , here are a few of them Shape shifting: he can take on the guise of just about any pony, the artist will draw his eyes the same way tho so at to make it more obvious to the viewers that its him. dream hopping: this is similar to the Power that Luna used in ‘sleepless in pony ville” its fairly self-explanatory , he can jump from one pony’s dream to the next. ' sexual orientation:' he is portrayed as being bi sexual with a preference for Fillies and Mares, but is not above “taking” the odd colt or stallion from time to time. Usually as an act of dominance Relationships: Cheerilee: -old flame, most of the art featured on the blog of them will show him in his ‘pre-burn’ form , indicating that it is the past. Twilight: '''- he is constantly harassing her , hitting on her, and making passes for his own amusement mostly, this shipping is often played for comical moments and the art usually shows snippets of conversation between the two. Despite the light-hearted jokes this shipping as a dark side , He is obsessed with her, and is of the opinion that he “owns: her “mind, body, and soul” not being one to take no for an answer, it is heavily implied that he quite often ‘forces’ himself on her. As well as subjecting her to other physical abuse ( cuts , bruises etc.) . he had a strange fondness for her when he was alive , in his demon form he make his desires for her quite known. '''From Twilights POV: she sees him as a trial, a burden that she must overcome on her own. She is quite hesitate to talk about him to others ( mentioning his name would give him power, and she’s trying to stop him) whilst she dose put up with a lot of abuse from him, she is fully capable of defeating him, and “putting him back in the box”, tho she lakes the ability to destroy him completely , being stripped of all his powers is enough to satisfy her of a job done. Weaknesses / limitations Freddy is by no means an unstoppable force , he dose infact have limitations to his abilities . - he can only affect a pony in their dreams , as a dream deamon he feeds off of fear and other negative emotions, thos things need to be there in the first place to give him something to “latch on to” for eg. He cant jump into the dreams of a pony who is perfectly happy. - The ponies who are affected most easily are the ones who know his name. the more a character remembers about him, the stronger his influence over them. - He is confined to the town where he died, he is confined to ponyville, his reach is limited to ponyville but can affect ponies who have close conections to ponies in the town , eg Twilights brother Shining armor the distance from ponyville affects just how much he can influence them, the further away from ponyville the weaker his power over them. - - He cannot come into contact with Princess Celestia, as a creature of darkness it is impossible for him to physically get near her, nor can he enter her dreams. - - Category:NSFW Category:Grimdark Category:Grimdark blog Category:Ask blog Category:Fluttershy